


Coming Down

by rambly_oregano



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambly_oregano/pseuds/rambly_oregano
Summary: Nothing big, just a personal poem.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Coming Down

Heed my words  
I know you too well  
Raise my sword   
You're going to hell

Don't fear me  
I'm alone at sea  
Far from shore  
Floating forevermore

I was marching towards a future  
Hidden by lazy clouds  
Opening these old sutures   
My world's coming down

Wait for me  
I was falling behind  
You're greedy  
That irredeemable kind

Just ignore this  
Stay in your ignorant bliss   
As you bid me a goodbye  
You scream and start to cry

I was falling towards a pit  
Bottomless, dark and numb  
I was sinking, and I knew it  
There was hope, little but some

Someone reached out to me  
She held me close and dear  
She accepts me for who I am  
And I hear her loud and clear

I've fixed my mistake  
I've healed my soul  
I've felt nothing fake   
I've never felt so whole


End file.
